Of Weird and Beautiful Things
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: Drabbles.OneShot.SongFic.Non-Mass.cesto.AU.Lemon. CH12.- Alguien lo empujó, y sin quererlo, sus labios se pegaron con los de aquella joven de cabellos rosados…
1. The Unexpected

**A/N: **ACTUALIZADO 12/JUNIO/2013

Gracias.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio.**

**Por favor, respeta mis historias y nunca tomes ninguno de mis trabajos sin permiso. Di no al plagio.**

XXXX

Of Weird and Beautiful Things

ItaSaku AU

The Unexpected

Drabble

Muchos podrían decir que era estúpido.

Otros, que era un idiota.

Pero de plano, podría ser cualquiera.

¿Por qué?

Por muchas razones.

Y por qué no empezarlas a decir. Con decir que mi familia JAMÁS se lo esperó. Fue algo muy inesperado.

Pero bueno, a él en realidad ya no le importaba mucho, con el tiempo sabría que se les pasaría.

Pero también, eso no dejaba que a él, lo dejara igualmente sorprendido, pero era algo más inesperado.

Bien, ¿Cómo decirlo?

Tal vez en una lista sería lo mejor.

1.- La mejor amiga de mi hermano, Haruno Sakura, me gusta. Bueno, estoy enamorado ella.

2.- Lo mejor de todo, es que ella me corresponde.

3.- Llevamos juntos más de un año.

4.- Desde hace un mes, vive conmigo.

5.- Desde hace un mes, hacemos el amor TODAS las noches.

6.- Ayer, me enteré que seré padre.

7.- Cuando le dije a mis padres todo lo anterior, al principio se quedaron sin habla, es más, se quedaron viéndose uno al otro para después mirarme a mí y a mi futura esposa. ¡Vaya! Después estuvieron felices porque próximamente serian abuelos.

8.- Cuando le dije a Sasuke, de la uno a la seis, casi me mata a golpes por haber salido con su amiga, vivir con ella, llevármela a la cama y no por menos, embarazarla.

9.- Estoy muy feliz…

10.- Si, fue algo inesperado.

XXXXX

_Próx. Cap:_

_#2: El Baile_


	2. El Baile

**Info:**

**ItaSaku AU OS**

**Canción: Shakira - Lo Que Más  
**

**R: T**

**Palabras: 1048**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. Tampoco la canción, de Shaki, claro está. Pero recuerda que en cambio la trama de esta historia si me pertenece, ¡No la tomes sin permiso! ¡Di no al plagio! **

* * *

**Of Weird and Beautiful Things**

**ItaSaku AU**

**El Baile**

**One Shot**

**.  
**

Se encontraban en una fiesta. Si, en una fiesta de caridad.

Si, ella, Uchiha Sakura, y su esposo, Uchiha Itachi.

Es esposa del Presidente de las compañías: Uchiha Corp.

Aunque bueno, ahora no es como si se sintiera la mujer más feliz del mundo. Últimamente ya no era lo mismo, últimamente ya no era feliz, últimamente nada… Sabía muy bien que ya nada era como antes.

_¿Por qué?_

Muy buena pregunta.

Pues bien, esta es la situación: Al principio todo iba bien, era como si siguieran siendo novios, era tan maravilloso… Todo era perfecto en su pequeño mundo. Hasta que al famoso, Uchiha Fugaku se le ocurrió dejar su cargo de presidente y dejar a su primogénito a la cabeza de todo.

Desde ahí surgieron los problemas, SUS problemas. Su esposo llegaba tarde, ya fuera a comer o cenar y dormir. Ya no tenían esas pláticas de antes. Ya no tenían intimidad, y mucho menos le tomaba la mano o le daba un abrazo. Ya no era nada… Todas las rutinas de ella se convirtieron de ambos a ella sola.

A veces lo único que podía hacer era abrazarse a sí misma y llorar, llorar como nunca. Porque está sola.

Pero ya. Eso no es todo.

El cabrón que tiene por esposo tiene muchos derechos con y para ella. Hace unos días volvió a llegar tarde, como ya era costumbre. Pero la cosa no acabó ahí. Su esposo quería tomarla hasta que no pudiera más. Ella nunca, jamás, quiso que eso pasara, le dolía… Cuando terminó, él sólo se volteó, ni siquiera la miró. Y lo supo, ese era su límite. Primero se levantó, llamando la atención de su compañero. Después le abofeteó y se levantó en dirección del baño. Pasaron horas, y nada, ni siquiera un ruido.

Después de lo que le hizo, ella solo estaba ahí, sin vida, ni siquiera hablaba un poco, y apenas comía. Ese hombre la había destruido. Y le dolía.

Y parecía que siempre le dolería.

_Ah…_

¿Cómo había aceptado venir a esa fiesta?

Porque juró herirla más de lo que ya estaba. Y además venir con cualquier zorra.

_Ah…_

Como extrañaba a su Itachi. Aquel joven serio, pero amoroso. El era su vida. Pero parecía que para él, ella ya solo era un trapo sucio y usado.

Comenzó a sonar una canción. Se oía bonita.

_Ah…_

Como quería bailar, pero su Itachi jamás la llevaría a bailar.

Y seguía oyendo el piano, y pronto, la mujer que cantaría:

.

_Cuantas veces nos salvó el pudor._

_Y mis ganas de siempre buscarte._

_Pedacito de amor delirante._

_Colgada de tu cuello un sábado de lluvia a las 5:00 de la tarde_

.

De pronto, una mano se posó en frente de ella.

_¿Qué?_

Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver de pronto una mano, incitándole, como si no fuera a estar siempre ahí. Pero después la reconoció, era la mano de su Itachi.

Cuando volteó, juró que pudo ver a su Itachi. El Itachi que siempre había amado.

.

_Sabe Dios como me cuesta dejarte._

_Y te miro mientras duermes, más no voy a despertarte._

_Es que hoy se me agotó la esperanza._

_Porque con lo que queda de nosotros ya no alcanza._

.

La negó… Volteó la cabeza hacía un lado.

Aunque podía ver a su Itachi amoroso, no podía. Simplemente no podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado esos días.

Y él, volvía a insistir, su mano seguía enfrente de ella. Sabía que si seguía insistiéndole terminaría aceptando. Pero no, no iba a ser débil.

Se paró, no iba a seguir así. Justo cuando iba a pasar su mesa, Itachi la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él.

Ya no podía más, su indiferencia le dolía, sabía que había sido un estúpido por hacerle tanto daño, pero ahora, él solo quería tenerla, abrazarla y todo, justo como cuando eran novios.

Y parecía que ambos eran el espectáculo de ahí, ya que muchos, todos, les miraban. Podía asegurar que sus padres y Sasuke le miraban.

La abrazó y la llevó a bailar.

.

_Eres lo que más he querido en la vida._

_Lo que más he querido._

_Lo que más he querido._

.

Muchas personas los veían sorprendidos, ya que eran los únicos que se dirigían a bailar.

Seguía sonando la canción. La canción era muy bonita, le recordaba a ella misma.

Quería llorar, y no dudó en hacerlo.

Itachi lo sabía muy bien, había herido lo que más ha amado en el mundo.

Sentía y veía el dolor en sus ojos, como aquella noche. Kami, era un estúpido.

La volvió a abrazar, y le dijo:

— Perdóname… Perdóname… Soy, soy un estúpido…— le dijo mientras limpiaba y depositaba pequeños besos en sus ojos y mejillas.

No contestó… Pero le abrazó, le abrazó como nunca y él le correspondió. Poco después levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Asintió.

— Te amo…— le dijo mientras besaba sus labios.

.

_Cuantas veces quise hacerlo bien._

_Y pequé por hablar demasiado._

_No saber dónde, cómo ni cuándo._

_Todos estos años caminando juntos, ahora no parecen tantos._

.

Todo el mundo parecía sorprendido de ver al Presidente besar a su esposa como si nada. Muchos felices, entre ellos, Mikoto, su esposo, Fugaku, y Sasuke.

Vaya… Parecía que las cosas ya empezaban a arreglarse entre ellos.

.

_Sabe Dios todo el amor que juramos._

_Pero hoy nada es lo mismo, ya no vamos a engañarnos._

_Que soy una mujer en el mundo._

_Que hizo todo lo que pudo._

_No te olvides ni un segundo._

.

Seguían bailando, abrazados. Ella le cantaba al oído.

_Ah…_

Como ama a esa mujer. Era curioso. Después de todo lo que había hecho. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

.

_Que eres lo que más he querido en la vida._

_Lo que más he querido._

_Eres lo que más he querido en la vida._

_Lo que más he querido._

.

Era increíble como una canción, un baile, y un perdón había conseguido arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Desde ahora seguiría haciéndolo.

Desde ahora, será todo para ella. Estará siempre para ella, y demás…

— Y yo a ti… Itachi…

* * *

_Próx. Cap:_

_#3: The Box_


	3. The Box

***Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pretenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. pero en cambio,este drabble si me pertenece. Di No al Plagio!**

**Titulo: Of Weird And Beautiful Things**

**#3: The Box**

**Pareja- ItaSaku**

**AU, Drabble**

**R: T  
**

**Editado: 12/Junio/2013. No + n/a**

* * *

Of Weird and Beautiful Things

ItaSaku AU

Drabble

The Box

Era un día lluvioso. Eso lo podía recordar perfectamente.

_¿Por qué?_

A él siempre le han gustado las épocas de lluvia. Por eso mismo lo recuerda.

_¿Qué recuerda?_

Recuerda a la mujer que le robó el aliento. Aquella mujer de cabellos rosas, ojos verdes y tez blanca.

_Ah…_

Eso era lo que muchas veces podía decirse internamente. Aparte de sonreír tontamente, claro estaba.

Él es la cabeza del Hospital Psiquiátrico de las Hojas.

Aunque él sea solo sea la cabeza del hospital, siempre está ayudando a sus pacientes en lo que puede. Eso fue lo que pasó con esa chica, Haruno Sakura. 18 años, cumple años el 28 de marzo, y tiene una altura de 1.68m… Estudiaba medicina, por lo que le dijo Tsunade, siempre le había apasionado. Pero no solo eso, tal parecía que también tenía una extraña pasión por tocar el piano. Su tía Tsunade, Directora General del Hospital Privado de las Hojas, cada semana venía y tocaba un poco para ella.

Pero no solo su tía, sino también todos los doctores encargados intentaron mucho por ella.

Pero nada…

Ni un solo cambio en su estado.

Nadie hasta ahora se había dado por vencido. Inclusive él. Así que simplemente hizo lo que debió hacer desde el principio. Observarla. Simplemente eso.

Pasaban los meses, pero no había muchos cambios, ella simplemente estaba ahí físicamente, pero no mentalmente… Simplemente parecía estar ahí… Pero sus ojos no mostraban lo mismo. Sus ojos no mostraban vida.

El simplemente seguía observando, pero ella, ni se daba cuenta, o simplemente, lo ignoraba.

"_¿Qué es lo que tanto observa?"_ Se preguntaba Itachi. Después de observarla muy detalladamente, pudo ver que ella miraba hacía uno de los estantes donde estaban las enfermeras.

_Paff_

Por fin pudo ver lo que ella tanto observaba, empeñándose… Ella veía una pequeña caja musical de madera.

En ese instante lo supo. La cura de todo, es esa pequeña cajita musical.

Se levantó rápidamente de su silla, para ir enseguida con alguna enfermera. Cuando llegó, tocó un poco la ventanilla para que pudieran atenderle.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, Uchiha-Sama? — preguntó amablemente la enfermera en cargo.

— Hai… ¿Podría darme esa pequeña cajita? — le pregunta

La enfermera se dio la vuelta para ver el objeto que el doctor le apuntaba. En cuanto ella vio el objeto, se acercó y lo tomó, para después dársela al doctor.

— Gracias…— simplemente agradeció.

En cuanto tomó la caja, empezó a acercarse lentamente a ella. Lo sabía, en cuanto ella vio que Itachi tenía el pequeño objeto en sus manos, ella no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento.

Cuando estuvo justo enfrente de ella, solo hizo algo: le tendió la cajita hacía sus manos. Ella estiró sus manos con muy poca confianza. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, simplemente la abrió. Una delicada melodía comenzó a salir de aquella caja.

Después de unos minutos, la melodía por fin había acabado.

Ella lo único que hizo fue levantar la cara y decirle:

— Arigato…— le dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Tal parecía que la cura siempre había estado enfrente de sus ojos…

* * *

_Próx. Cap: _

_#4: HOPE_


	4. HOPE

.

.

**Título: **Of Weird And Beautiful Things, Capítulo 4, HOPE

**Conteo total de palabras:** 565

**Clasif: **K+

**Advertencia: **Ninguna

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero en cambio este, y los demás caps que aparezcan en esta historia son mios. No tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO** al **PLAGIO**.

**Summary:** No le gustaba tener esa sensación de desesperación. Le enojaba. Pero en sí, le enojaban muchas cosas: le enojaba esperar, le enojaba no saber, le enojaba estar asustada, le enojaba no saber qué hacer… Y cuando no pudo más, y todo explotó, él le dijo una sola cosa: —…Solo tienes que tener fe…

.

.

Of Weird and Beautiful Things

ItaSaku AU

Moderno

One-shot

Hope…

.

Sabía que no podía hacer mucho, o más bien, nada. Y eso le desesperaba.

Sabía que eso no era bueno.

Sabía que tenía que estar tranquila, pensar positivamente, pero más que nada, tener fe.

.

Tenía un vaso de café _cappuccino_, algo caliente, en las manos. Podía parecer que el café le relajaba a la hora de tomarlo y sentir bajar por su garganta ese pequeño calor. Pero no, el café no le hacía ese efecto, y mucho menos algún otro. En realidad, ella lo usaba porque la hacía distraerse, ya que lo movía muy constantemente.

No pudo ocultarlo más, apretó demasiado fuerte aquel pequeño vaso, haciendo que este le explotara encima de su mano derecha, no solo manchándose, sino quemándose igualmente.

_Carajo._ Fue lo único que se dijo mentalmente por ese acto.

Alguna que otra enfermera que había pasado en el momento se le había quedado viendo. También hubo miradas de enojo, y algunas, de desconcierto, comprensión.

Carajo. No podía evitarlo, era una insana desesperación por intentar, por querer, saber algo. Por tener alguna noticia de su hermano mayor. Le estaban trasplantando un corazón.

Ella sabía muy bien que el trasplante de corazón es una operación _un tanto_ difícil. Bueno, _muy_ difícil.

Mientras que ella seguía en sus pensamientos, un joven que se encontraba en la misma sala había presenciado todo.

_Vaya…_ Fue lo único que se dijo así mismo, para después comenzar a acercarse a ella.

No sabía que le pasaba en sí, sabía, obviamente, que algún amigo o familiar debía estar internado para que ella estuviera así de nerviosa.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó.

.

Parecía que el tiempo no era lo suyo, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos, para lo que ella fuera una hora.

_Ah…_

Su mano estaba caliente y roja… Sabía que debía hacer algo antes de que empeorara.

Cuando se iba a parar, se vio interrumpida por alguien.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — le preguntó alguien.

Ella solo subió la cabeza. Se sorprendió de ver a un hombre frente a ella. El hombre tenía cabello largo, negro, al igual que sus ojos…

— Tome…— le dijo. La verdad es que estaba algo embobada con el hombre que tenía enfrente. Muy lentamente, se dio cuenta que el hombre le extendía un pañuelo. Ella lo tomó.

—…Arigato…— le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Después de limpiar y poner un poco de pomada sobre la herida, él le dijo:

— ¿Sabe? Verá que todo saldrá bien… A veces lo único que tenemos que tener es fe…— había dicho.

Algo sorprendida, solo contesta:

— Arigato…— fue todo lo que pudo pensar, y decir. Al decirle esto, ella le dio una suave sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero la compañía de aquel hombre la tranquilizaba…

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Itachi…

— Sakura

Vaya… Parecía que su día ya no sería tan largo con la compañía de ese desconocido no tan desconocido…

Y además, solo tenía que tener fe…

.

* * *

Actualizado: 12/Junio/2013

_Próx. Cap:_

_#5: Pecadora._


	5. Pecadora

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero en cambio esto si es mio, así que respeta y no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di NO al PLAGIO.**

**Clasif: T**

**Advertencia: Tal vez algunas palabras. Como ya lees abajo, esta relación es de incesto, no es fuerte, solo mencionado, porque en esta relación así es. Así que si no te gusta...  
**

**Actualizado: Reducí las A/N. 12/Junio/13**

* * *

.

.

**Summary:** Sabía que estaba mal. Pero no podía evitarlo. Inclusive, le gustaba, y sabía que también le gustaba a _él._ Sabía que era algo imposible no desearlo, pero igual, estaba mal enamorarse y llevarse a la cama a su hermano mayor.

.

.

**Of Weird and Beautiful Things**

**ItaSaku AU**

**Moderno**

**Incesto**

**Pecadora**

**Drabble**

.

.

Estaba mal. _Muy_ mal.

Pero bien sabía que era algo imposible no desear.

¿Cómo le hacía? Si en todo caso, _él_ la tocaba de aquella manera tan apasionada…

¿Cómo?

Es que es prácticamente imposible no desearlo.

Y llegaba a un punto que hasta dolía.

En primera, no podía decirle a nadie acerca de _aquella _relación que tenía con esa persona, porque podría perjudicarlos a ambos, y eso no es lo que ella quiere para ambos. Tenían mucho por delante, disfrutar de la vida, simplemente, vivirla a gusto.

Si alguien se enteraba de lo suyo, podría irles muy mal, ya que el _incesto_ está mal visto en todas partes. Sus padres no aguantarían la vergüenza, que decir de su hermano Sasuke… Sería la destrucción de su familia.

Y siempre lo sabría. Sabía que estaba mal enamorarse de una persona que no puede ser vista de la manera en que ella le mira. Al igual que él, sabía que estaba mal enamorarse y probar el deseo carnal entre ambos. ¡Dios! ¡Son hermanos! ¡Son de la misma sangre, creados por los mismos padres! ¿Cómo habían terminado ambos compartiendo cama, y no en un sentido pacífico?

Era _casi_ imposible.

Y seguía sin poder evitarlo.

Su hermano le había quitado la virginidad y de ahí, nada paraba, seguían _pecando_.

Era simplemente imposible.

Siempre sabría que estaba mal. Ella como mujer, y él como hombre, pero no solo así, sino también como hermanos de sangre, estaba mal probar el deseo carnal de cada uno consigo mismos.

Y seguía sin poder evitarlo.

Porque ningún otro le hacía sentir tan deseada, tan llena de pasión y amor…

Y también porque él sufría como ella…

Seguirán haciéndolo, aún sabiendo que está mal. Y sin poder evitarlo, les seguiría gustando a ambos.

Seguirían seduciéndose uno al otro, probándose uno al otro.

Seguiría estando mal llevarse a la cama a su hermano mayor…

Y también seguiría estando mal llevarse a la cama a su hermana menor…

Y seguiría estando mal enamorarse el uno al otro…

Pero sería imposible no desearlo…

Entonces, ella seguiría siendo una pecadora…

* * *

**A/N: Hola! ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Los reviews inspiran! ¡Se los juro! xDDD**

**Gracias a:**

**A todos y todas ;) los(as) que leyeron esto.  
**

* * *

_Próx. Cap:_

_#6: Goddess._


	6. Goddess

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero en cambio, esta historia si me pertenece, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO** al **PLAGIO.**

**Titulo: **Of Weird and Beautiful Things, Capítulo 6, Drabble #58: Goddess, La Diosa.

**R:** T

**Tipo**: Drabble.

**Cantidad de Palabras:** 225

**Summary:** Es que ella era como una diosa. Tan pálida, tan hermosa. Con esos cabellos rosas, un vestido blanco y largo, y con esos hermosos ojos. Simplemente ella era y es como una diosa andante.

**Advertencia: **Spoiler, Muerte de un personaje, y posiblemente, lenguaje.

.

.

**Of Weird and Beautiful Things**

**ItaSaku AU**

**Massacre**

**Drabble**

**Goddess**

.

.

Estaba muriendo.

Cuando había caído, y poco después, Sasuke también, el había visto a alguien.

Era una mujer.

No sabía que hacía ella ahí.

Pero era hermosa.

Ella brillaba mucho. Una luz blanca resplandecía de ella.

Pero aún así. Ella era hermosa en muchos más sentidos, maneras.

Pudo notar que ella tenía cabellos rosas, no un rosa fuerte, o inclusive, fosforescente, no, ella lo tenía de un color rosa, pero _bonito_.

También, pudo notar aquellos redondos ojos verdes, que lo miraban con amor, con ternura, con paciencia.

_Verás como todo pasa de manera rápida._ Le había dicho aquella diosa.

La diosa vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, con varios cortes desnivelados. Se veía hermosa en muchos sentidos.

_Todo estará bien…_

¿Quién es ella?

_Pronto pasará…_

¿Qué hace aquí?

_Yo estaré aquí…_

¿Cómo sabe…?

Simplemente sonrió. Y de alguna manera, hizo su muerte más tranquila, sin apuros. Aquella diosa dijo que estaría siempre ahí… ¿Verdad?

_Aquí estaré cuando estés listo…_

Ella… ¿Quién es ella?

_Te amo…_

Y yo a ti.

Y entonces, murió con aquella sonrisa…

.

.

Actualizado: No + A/N 12/Junio/13

* * *

_Próx. Cap:_

_#7: Mojada._


	7. Mojada

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio TODO lo demás, la trama de cada cap, si me pertenecen. Así que por favor no tomes lo que no es tuyo, Di **NO **al **PLAGIO**.

**Título:** Of Weird and Beautiful Things, Capítulo 7; Drabble # 14: Mojada...

**Tipo:** Drabble

**R:** T

**Advertencia:** posible lenguaje obseno, posible OOC xD

**Summary: **Por alguna extraña y simple razón, a ella nunca le había gustado estar mojada. Era una terrible sensación, pero cuando te das cuenta que eso no es lo único que te puede pasar...**  
**

.

.

Of Weird and Beautiful Things

ItaSaku AU

Moderno

One Shot

Mojada

Era una sensación indescriptible.

Era una _puta_ sensación. Como la odiaba…

El día no había sido como _ella_ había planeado.

Según la _tipa_ de las noticias,- la cual no le cae muy bien, porque la pusieron más por su cuerpo que por saber del clima-, había dicho que el clima iba a ser de los más agradable, ya saben, soleado cálido, despejado, con unas hermosas nubes blancas, pero no…

El día estaba de lo más _feo_: Llovía como nunca, había truenos, y no había luz, para acabar, _no_ _había agua caliente…_

Pero de eso no se dio cuenta hasta que ya había estado completamente mojada…

No le quedaba de otra…

Tenía que pedir _ayuda_…

Y no le quedaba más que pedir ayuda _al vecino_…

Del cual, se sabe que tiene un genio de los mil demonios, pero que dejando su humor para después, dicen que tiene un trasero…

_Ejem_… Se está yendo del tema.

No le quedaba más que pedirle ayuda a él, porque no conoce a nadie más. Irónico, ¿no lo creen? En cambio, el _vecino_ conoce hasta a quien no debe de conocer. Solo Kami sabe como tiene tantos _conocidos_…

Como ya había dicho, o sea, volviendo a recalcar, estaba mojada hasta donde no debía estarlo.

Tenía que apresurarse.

No estaba segura si le diría que sí, así que optó por no llevar nada. Capaz que la profecía esa del genio de los mil demonios se cumplía y le decía hasta lo que no…

Pronto se encontró frente aquella puerta, la cual, comenzaba a odiar, igual que al timbre, que parecía que por más que le apretara, no iba a abrir la dichosa puerta.

La número quince fue la decisiva…

— ¡¿Quién diablos toca así? — Gritó el hombre muy enojado. Los vecinos tenían razón, ¡tiene un genio…!

Santa sorpresa fue la que se llevó al encontrarse con una chiquilla, completamente mojada, dejando al descubierto _muchas_ cosas…

¡Kami! ¡Qué nerviosa estaba!

— V-verá… Yo… Etto…— No podía contestar bien de lo nerviosa que estaba. Primero por el enojo del hombre, y después, por lo guapo que estaba…

Por Kami… Qué buena imagen tenía la zona frente de la chica, se transparentaba todo. No es que él justamente fuera un pervertido aprovechándose de chicas mojadas e inocentes… No, nunca, además de todo, él sabía fingir muy bien…

Tosió un poco.

— ¿Si?

—…Etto… Si no es mucha molestia… ¿Cree que podría prestarme su regadera…? B-bueno yo… No tengo agua caliente, pero si usted no quiere, no tiene porqué molestarse…— lo último lo dijo algo rápido, pero aún así, se vio interrumpida por el hombre.

— Habla mucho… Pero adelante…— le había dicho.

No traía sus cosas, pensó que le diría que no. Pero muy tarde. Ya estaba dentro del departamento y no podía irse así como así.

Ella iba adelante.

Por Kami que _buena_ vista tenía de la chica, _ejem,_ volviendo a recalcar, yo no soy ningún tipo de pervertido en busca de _chiquitas_ inocentes, y que además, están mojadas. ¡No! Nada que ver. Pero en realidad, aquella mujer no tenía ninguna pinta de niña, era _toda_ una mujer.

Bueno, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo, se dio cuenta que la chica no traía nada con ella. No piensen mal, no traía cambio de ropa, ni toalla, ni nada.

Tosió nuevamente:

— Disculpa… No traes tu ropa, ¿cómo…?— se vio interrumpido por la cara sonrojada de la chica.

No quería contestar, pero en verdad sentía que no le quedaba de otra.

— Etto… Pensé que me diría que no— dijo un poco menos penosa. Pero aún así, bajó la mirada.

Debía ser sincero, se le hizo encantador.

— Bueno…— tosió un poco. — Yo te puedo prestar algo…— terminó. Tenía un dulce sonrojo en las mejillas. Ella se sonrojó aún más…

— A-arigato…— le dijo riéndose un poco

Vaya…

Después de todo, no es _tan_ malo estar _mojada_…

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Gracias, a ti, que leiste esta historia, la has agregado a fav, y a seguir ^^ (también mis otras historias ^^)  
**

**Cap. editado. Sin A/N larga.  
**

* * *

_Próx. Cap:_

_#8: Dedos._


	8. Dedos

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, todos los drabbles/one shot si son mios, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO **al **PLAGIO**.

**Título: **Of Weird and Beautiful Things, Capítulo 8; Drabble #8: Dedos

**Tipo: **Drabble

**R:** K+

**Conteo total de palabras:** 109, pero hay más escrito en A/N que de historia xDDD

**Advertencia:** Me parece que no, pero, tal vez...

**Summary:** Sus dedos iban bajando de manera lenta y deliciosa, a punto de llegar al…

.

.

**Of Weird and Beautiful Things**

**ItaSaku AU**

**Moderno**

**Drabble**

**Dedos...**

.

.

Eran simplemente mágicos…

También largos…

…Y suaves…

Blancos, deliciosos…

Y entonces, volvían a ser mágicos, espléndidos…

Sus dedos iban bajando de esa manera tan lenta, tan deliciosa, que no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido lleno pasión.

Y entonces…

— Ahí… Sí… Ahí…

¡Por Kami-Sama!

¡¿Pero qué estaban haciendo?

— ¡Sí! ¡Ahí! ¡Sóbame ahí!

_¿Qué?_

Pues sí, su esposo le estaba haciendo _"cosquillitas"_ y también le daba unos deliciosos masajes en su espalda…

¡Y es que esos dedos eran mágicos!

* * *

**A/N: Ò.Ó Hola!  
**

**Cómo les quedó el ojo? XD **

**Yo también quiero un masaje igual xD **

**Gracias por leer esto, espero les haya gustado.**

* * *

_Próx. Cap:_

_#9: Dangerous._


	9. Dangerous

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, todos los drabbles/one shot si son mios, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO **al **PLAGIO**.

**Título: **Of Weird and Beautiful Things, Capítulo 9; Drabble/One Shot #9: Dangerous

**Tipo: **Drabble/One Shot

**R:** K+/T

**Conteo total de palabras:** 543

**Advertencia:** Una que otra palabra.

**Summary:** ¡Es que era simplemente peligroso!

.

.

Of Weird and Beautiful Things

ItaSaku AU

Non-Massacre

Drabble/One Shot

Capítulo 10:

Dangerous

.

.

Él era simplemente peligroso.

Y aparte de peligroso, enigmático y guapo.

¡¿Por qué los hacen así?!

Y bien, ahí se encontraba ella, corriendo como loca. Pero más que nada, ¡corriendo por su vida!

¡Uchiha Itachi la estaba persiguiendo!

¡El muy cabrón…!

No lo iba a negar… ¡Tiene un miedo!

— ¡Por Kami…!— se dijo, mientras que ella, muy estúpidamente, cuidaba su espalda, pero…

— _Te encontré…_— le dijo, muy tranquilo, antes de chocar contra su pecho.

Él, de manera muy rápida, le tomó de los brazos, acorralándola.

— _Itachi_-san…

— _Sakura_-san…

_Que miedo tiene…_

Tosió un poco, antes de hablarle nuevamente:

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, Itachi-san?

— Mire, Sakura-san, le seré _sincero_. — Comienza él. Sakura le frunció el ceño cuando dijo eso. — _Generalmente_, no me importa lo que diga la gente de mí, pero siendo _usted_ un caso tan especial, le diré lo que _yo_ opino acerca de lo que ha dicho…

— I-Itachi-san… No quiero molestar, mucho menos sonar ruda, pero, ¿qué dije sobre _usted_?

— No te hagas la inocente, _Sa-ku-ra-chan_… —le dijo al oído. El muy _hijo de su m_…

— Hablo _muy_ enserio, Itachi-_san_…— le dijo esta vez, sin titubear, y marcando el –san.

— Dijiste que… Era muy _peligroso_, y no tanto en el sentido de _herir_…— volvió a decirle al oído. Sabía que Itachi tenía razón. Había dicho eso cuando estaba con Ino _y _Shisui. Alguno de los dos debió abrir la boca, como ya es costumbre…

— Y tal vez, _tengas razón_, te lo demostraré…— dijo por último, antes de desaparecer con ella en brazos.

¿Qué pasará…?

.

.

_Ino, Shisui y Sakura se encontraban en un bar, un viernes libre, y por la noche, claro…_

— _Shakura-chan, ¿y que opinashh de mi primo?_ — _había comenzado un muy borracho Shisui._

— _¿Cuál primo?_ — _había contestado una Sakura subida de copas, y con una inocencia sorprendente._ — _¿Shashuke? ¡Tan lindo el mushasho! ¡Todo un encanto! __**Cuando quiere**__..._ — _dijo, lo último, en un susurro._

— _¡Ese no!_ — _Le dijo Shisui_ —_ ¡Hablo de Itashi-chan!_

— _¡Ahh! ¡Eshe!_ —_le dijo, comenzó a reír, y después le dijo: _— _¿Sabesh que siento con él?_

_Shisui negó exageradamente._

— _Me da miedo… No shé… Esh peligrrrosho, tu shabesh…_ — _le dijo ella, en respuesta, y marcando mucho la "r"_

_Shisui comenzó a reírse._

— _¡Itashi-chan no esh peligrrrosho! ¡Esh la pura imagen, Shakura-chan! ¡Él es más inoshente que un gatito!_

— _¡No me entiendesh!_ — _le gritó Sakura, exasperada._ — _Esh… Esh como… Sexuual… Tu sabeshhh…_

— _¿Shexuuual?_ — _preguntó esta vez Ino, un poco más ebria que los otros dos._

— _¡Shí! ¡Como shi emanara desheo shexuuual! ¡No shé como decirlo!_

— _¡Ahh! ¡Esho!_ — _Dijo Shisui_ — _¡Ship! ¡Muy shierto! ¡Ashí esh Uchiha Itachi! ¿Por qué creesh que hay tanta vieja detrás de shu… Trashero?_

— _¡A esho me refiero, Shishui!_ — _Le dijo Sakura, con toda la seguridad del mundo_ — _¡Imaginate! ¡Ashí esh de peligrrrosho!_ — _terminó Sakura, no sabiendo que Uchiha Itachi estuvo detrás de ellos __**toda**__ la conversación…_

_._

_._

Espero les haya gustado :D, y si les gustó, les regalo un abrazo de oso pachón :D

Abrazo de oso X review xD

**_Stephanie ^3^_**

**_PD: Actualizado, 12/Junio/13_**

* * *

_Próx. Cap:_

_#10: I Got You._


	10. I Got You

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, todos los drabbles/one shot si son mios, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO **al **PLAGIO**.

**Título: **Of Weird and Beautiful Things, Capítulo 10; One Shot #68 en lista: I Got You

**Tipo: **One Shot

**R:** T

**Conteo total de palabras:** 2067

**Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje, y no creo haber puesto malas palabras...

**Summary: **Después de todo, para eso te tengo, cariño… Él siempre estaría ahí para ella, siempre, no importaba que, desde lo más triste hasta lo más feliz, etc. Para eso lo tenía…

.

.

Of Weird and Beautiful Things

ItaSaku AU

Moderno

Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Angst/Romance

One Shot

Capítulo 10:

I Got You

.

.

Ese día se levantó con un raro sentimiento.

No sabía por qué, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

De alguna manera, se sentía agitada, nerviosa, y un sinfín de emociones más, pero aún así, no sabía qué era lo que la carcomía por dentro.

Suspirando, se paró de su cama y rápidamente, fue al _closet_, sacando de este su ropa íntima, su neceser y la ropa que se pondría, dejando esta ultima en la cama. Con pesadez, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro y acercándose al largo lavabo, dejando ahí sus cosas y quedándose ahí parada. Se quedó viendo a la joven que estaba justo enfrente de ella, imitando sus movimientos, y entonces, por alguna razón, sintió como la tristeza abrumaba y cobijaba a su corazón, haciendo que casi se tire al suelo a lloriquear. Sintió como esos sentimientos relacionados entre sí, -tristeza, enojo, miedo, nerviosismo, y más-, le apretujaban nuevamente el corazón. Quería llorar, pero aún no sabía por qué.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, metiendo y sacando el aire de manera lenta. Abrió los ojos, y comenzó a desvestirse, quitándose aquella gigantesca camisa para su mediano tamaño, pronto, quedándose solo en bragas. Volvió a suspirar y dejó caer sus bragas al piso, sin importarle, dejándolas ahí. Después de eso, se dirigió a la regadera, abriéndola con lentitud, y metiéndose al agua fría, sin importarle cuanto estuviera, se quedó debajo de este hasta que salió el agua caliente, pronto, casi quemándole la piel.

Casi despertando de un extraño sueño, abrió el agua fría, tibiando el agua y pronto, tomando el _shampoo_, tallándose el cabello de manera lenta, casi robótica. Se lo quitó de manera rápida, y una vez que no hubo residuos en su corto cabello, tomó el jabón y el estropajo, llenándolo de jabón y rápidamente, tallándose de manera brusca su delicada piel.

Y de repente, de nueva cuenta, quiso llorar, y no por las heridas que se pudo haber hecho, y que sentía, con el estropajo, sino por aquel extraño sentimiento abrumando a su corazón.

De pronto, una pregunta hizo que todos los relojes del mundo se detuvieran, para ella. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si había pasado algo? ¿A Itachi? ¿A algún familiar?  
Y todas esas preguntas, más otras incluidas, hicieron que se sintiera más nerviosa. Tenía _miedo_.

De manera rápida, terminó de bañarse, cerrando rápidamente las llaves y tomando la toalla más cercana, secándose como pudo, salió prácticamente corriendo, y de milagro, no cayendo al piso.

Se vistió como pudo y se dirigió a su habitación, un poco más calmada. Suspirando, se secó el cabello y lo peinó, se vistió y salió de aquella recamara, bajando rápidamente los escalones, hasta llegar a la cocina. Ya ahí, tomó una manzana y agarró la lista del mandado.  
Checó su bolsa, viendo que se encontrara su monedero, con una tarjeta de debito y dinero, más alguna identificación. Metió la lista y sus cosas a aquella larga bolsa, agarró las llaves del auto y se dirigió a la calle.

Desactivó la alarma y se subió a este, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y prendió el coche, quitando el freno de mano y pisando el freno, puso a andar el coche, a una velocidad media, y sin quererlo, pronto se encontró en el supermercado, estacionando el coche, apagándolo y bajándose de este, para después, ponerle alarme e irse.

Tomó un carrito y fue a las frutas y verduras, tomando todo lo que necesitaba, después, fue a tomar la leche, margarina y demás, para después ir por lo que le faltaba en la lista.

.

.

Dos horas después, ya se encontraba en su casa, bajando todo y dejándolo en la entrada. Cansada, se secó con el brazo el sudor que perlaba su frente, sacó un cansado suspiro y se dirigió a acomodar todo.

Después de un rato, ya había acomodado las cosas, y se dio cuenta de que ya casi sería hora de comer, y además, pronto llegaría Itachi, su _esposo_.

Una _tonta_ sonrisa de enamorada se asomó por su cara, y pronto, comenzó a sacar los ingredientes de la lasaña.

Sacó la pasta, la salsa de tomate, la carne, el vino, el aceite, el queso, más las especies necesarias para darle aquel característico sabor.

Sonrió de nueva cuenta, imaginando a Itachi, y lo feliz que sería después de probar su famosísima lasaña.

.

.

Itachi se dirigió de manera apresurada a su casa, se quitó los zapatos y se metió así, fue directamente a la cocina, buscando a Sakura.

Cuando entró en la cocina, se encontró con una feliz Sakura haciendo comida, como le gustaba verla así, así de feliz, pero entonces, recordó lo que había pasado y porqué había regresado más pronto a casa.

Respiró de manera lenta, y le llamó:

— Sakura…— y ante esto, ella soltó un pequeño grito, y se volteó a verlo.

— Itachi, me asustaste— le dijo ella, poniéndose una mano justo encima de su corazón.

Él, suspiró, y se acercó a ella, abrazándola, para después decirle al oído:

— Necesitamos hablar…— terminó él, dándole unas suaves palmadas en su espalda, para después separarse de ella y darle un casto beso en la boca. Después de esto, la dirigió a la sala, sentándola justo encima de él. Pronto, se encontró a sí mismo dándole cariños a su esposa, tales como pequeños besos alrededor de su cuello, y abrazos, entre otras cosas, ante esto, ella se rió, y le pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa, Itachi? — Pregunta ella, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Itachi, ante la pregunta de ella, se puso tenso, alejándose un poco de ella, y suspirando, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer, es yendo directo al punto:

— Hace una hora, he recibido una llamada de Naruto…

Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿para qué llamaría Naruto a…?

Un momento, ¿y si…? Pero no pudo llegar al final de aquel pensamiento:

— Me ha dicho que tu padre ha muerto…

Y ante esto, Sakura sintió como su castillo de cristal se destruía en mil pedazos, sin reparo alguno…

.

.

Se pusieron la ropa adecuada para ir con la familia de ella.

Cuando llegaron, los recibieron una completamente derrumbada Kushina, quien apenas podía aguantar las lágrimas, y un Naruto, totalmente decaído, quien no mostraba su alegría usual, sino que ahora mostraba una seriedad impenetrable.

Se acercó a ambos, y los abrazó, no pudo evitar a echarse a llorar como una pequeña.

Kushina, mirando a sus dos pequeños destrozados, decidió que tenía que ser fuerte, abrazando a ambos y dándoles palabras de consuelo.

Itachi solo miraba de lejos, dándoles su espacio.

.

Ya había pasado el tiempo, por lo menos, tres horas, y él, siempre alado de Sakura, tomando su mano, apoyándola, y ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, llorando un mar de lágrimas en silencio.

Suspiró un poco, y la abrazó por completo, dejando que ella le corresponda y le manche más aquella camisa con lágrimas.

Ella soltó varios gimoteos, antes de quedarse dormida, sin quererlo…

.

.

Habían pasado dos horas más, cuando por fin, Sakura abría nuevamente sus ojos, encontrándose con los negros profundos de Itachi.

— ¿Cómo estás? — le pregunta él, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y ella, sin quererlo, respondió con otra sonrisa y unas palabras:

— Un poco mejor, gracias…

Él, conmovido, le besa la frente, las mejillas, la nariz y los labios, mostrándole su cariño, -muy poco usual en él si hay otras personas presentes-, y también, mostrándole su apoyo, y ella, se lo agradeció en silencio, dejando que le consintiera…

.

.

Pronto se hizo de noche, y apenas probó bocado.

Después de un rato, ya casi no lloraba, y sin quererlo, pronto se encontraban varias personas reunidas, entre ellas, su Itachi, su madre y su hermano, más otras personas, recordando las aventuras que hacían con su padre:

— ¿Y recuerdan la vez en que le dibujé la cara con un marcador negro, 'ttebayo? — le pregunta Naruto a Sakura y a Kushina, un poco más animado. Y ellas, ante el recuerdo de Minato enojado al ver su cara toda rayada, les entró la risa.

— ¡Como no habríamos de recordarlo, Naruto-chan, 'ttebane! — le dice su madre, agregando: — A tu padre le duró el enojo como una semana, y el marcador como dos… — termina ella, aún entrada en la risa.

— ¡Te castigó como tres meses! — incluyó Sakura, recordando y riéndose del pobre Naruto.

— ¡Todavía me acuerdo, Dattebayo! ¡Jamás olvidaré su regaño!

Y Sakura rió más, para después agregar:

— ¿Y te acuerdas de la vez que quería asustarnos, y se fue corriendo hasta el patio y chocó contra el mosquitero?

Y los demás, se rieron imaginando a Minato chocar de esa manera.

— ¡Me reí como por dos meses, Dattebayo!

— ¡También Minato se rió ante lo que hizo, 'ttebane! — agregó Kushina, recordando y riendo ante lo que hizo y dijo Minato aquella vez.

— ¡Yo también reí por mucho tiempo! ¡Y todo lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…! — dijo Sakura, a quien por un momento le entró la tristeza.

Kushina, queriendo evitar esto, decidió agregar otra aventurilla de su esposo y padre de sus hijos:

— ¡¿Recuerdan aquella vez en la playa? ¡¿O la vez en la que quiso regañar a Tsunade por beber tanto y le dejó un ojo morado, Dattebane? ¡¿O la vez que _Rasengan_ lo persiguió por toda la calle?

Y así continuó, hasta terminar la noche…

.

.

Pronto, se encontraron en aquella capilla, donde dejarían las cenizas de su padre.

Por Kami, fue tan duro dejarlo ahí. Sin Itachi ahí con ella, se hubiera derrumbado por completo. Y es que no podía evitarlo, era como una niña pequeña, imaginando cuan solo su padre se sentiría aquí…

Y de pronto, ya no estaban más en aquella capilla, sino fuera de ella, con su madre y su hermano, junto con otras personas:

— Sakura-chan… — había comenzado Naruto. — Ya no estés tan triste, por favor, 'ttebayo…

Sakura le sonrió.

— Lo intentaré…

— Bien chicos… — había comenzado su madre, — este es el momento más doloroso para mí, y sé que para ustedes también… Es hora de marcharnos de aquí…

Sakura soltó más lágrimas, Naruto se puso tenso y Kushina soltó una que otra lágrima:

— A mí también me duele… — Agregó Kushina, — Pero simplemente, es tiempo…

Sakura no dijo más palabras, y Naruto las abrazó a ambas, pidiendo en silencio que ambas fueran fuertes. Después agregó:

— No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, mamá puede venirse conmigo, el tiempo que ella quiera…

— No es necesario… — iba a comenzar Kushina, pero Naruto la interrumpió.

— ¡Nada! ¡Te vienes y ya!

Y esta, simplemente asintió.

— Así que te puedes ir en paz…

.

.

Itachi y Sakura llegaron a casa.

Este estacionó el automóvil justo fuera de la casa, bajó de este y fue directamente a la puerta del copiloto, abriéndola y ayudando a Sakura a bajar, dejando que esta se apoye por completo de él.

Itachi abrió la puerta y se encaminó hasta la sala, dejando a Sakura en este y dejando que apoye su cabeza en sus piernas.

Sakura soltó un par de lágrimas y uno que otro gimoteo, para decirle después a Itachi:

— Gracias por estar conmigo, Itachi…

— Cuando quieras, cariño, ya sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti…

Y ella, sin poder evitar la emoción, se paró y abrazó por el cuello a Itachi, y él sintiendo como mojaba su camisa con lágrimas nuevamente.

— Muchas gracias, Itachi, por eso te amo tanto…

— Yo también, y sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti…

— Después de todo, para eso te tengo, cariño… — había terminado ella, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Y si, muy cierto, para eso lo tenía. Él siempre estaría ahí para ella, siempre, no importaba que, desde lo más triste hasta lo más feliz, etc. Para eso lo tenía…

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer :)

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, si agregaron la historia a favoritos y/o a seguir. Y también, a los que sólo leyeron, porque se dieron la oportunidad.

* * *

_Próx. Cap:_

_#11: First Love_


	11. First Love

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, todos los drabbles/one shot si son mios, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO **al **PLAGIO**.

**Título: **Of Weird and Beautiful Things, Capítulo 10; One Shot #41 en lista: I Got You

**Tipo: **One Shot

**R:** K/K+/T

**Conteo total de palabras:** 650

**Advertencia:** No creo xD.

La historia consta de tres pequeños capítulos:

-**First Love** - Cap 11

**-First** **Kiss **- Cap 12

**-First Time** - Cap

**Summary:** Todos tenemos, alguna vez, un primer amor… Y simplemente, fue así como se enamoró de una niña de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes…

**Edades: **

Sakura: 4, casi 5

Sasuke: 5

Itachi: 9

.

.

Of Weird and Beautiful Things

ItaSaku AU

Moderno

Romance/Humor

Drabble/One Shot #63

Capítulo 11:

First Love

1/3

.

.

Tomó su mochila, que estaba a un lado de él, o bueno, del mesa banco.

Comenzó a agrupar sus útiles, tales como sus pequeños cuadernos, su lápiz y goma.

De manera seria, cerró su mochila y se paró, después se despidió de sus compañeros y maestra. Decidido, salió a la luz, si, salió del salón y la luz le dio directo en la cara, casi dejándolo ciego.

Y él, como cualquier otro niño de su edad, se enojó.

Gruñendo un poco, se dirigió al salón de su pequeño ototo, encontrándose con que no estaban en el salón, sino en el patio de juegos, ya que la maestra se había ido antes por una emergencia, según la profesora que pasaba.

Aburrido, se dirigió al patio de juegos, y si, ahí lo vio, pero cuando iba a ir hacía él, chocó contra una pequeña de cabellos _rosas_.

¿_Rosas_?

Si, _rosas_.

Parpadeo varias veces antes de voltear hacia abajo.

Por Kami y todos los dioses existentes…

Esa niña de extraños cabellos _rosas_ tenía unos cautivadores ojos verdes jade.

Por Kami, nuevamente…

Sin quererlo, se quedó atrapado en aquellos ojos verdes, y sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rosa cautivador.

¿Qué sería ese sentimiento?

Sus ojos fueron bajando de manera lenta, encontrándose con una nariz pequeña, una boca pequeña y regordeta, más unos pómulos medio redondeados y rosados.

Qué _bonita_…

Un momento, ¿acaso el dijo "_bonita_"?

Pero…

¡Si él es niño! ¡Y los niños no dicen cosas _bonitas_!

.

La pequeña Sakura se quedó observando a aquel extraño niño de cabellos azabaches y hasta cierto punto, largo, pero amarrado por una pequeña liga.

Le gustó su cabello. Se veía lindo, y _sedoso_.

¡Qué envidia!

¡Desde el color hasta el largo y lo sedoso! ¿Cómo le haría para mantenerlo así de brilloso, sedoso y bonito?

Tendría que preguntarle…

Y ella, sin quererlo, comenzó a inspeccionar a aquel extraño: Sus ojos eran muy bonitos, de un negro que te metían en una profundidad increíble, su piel era de un tono muy bonito, y sus pómulos eran altos, tenía la cara bastante marcada para su edad, se veía un poco más grande de lo que era en realidad.

Bajó sus pequeños y cautivadores ojos a su boca, y un sentimiento raro la abrumó.

¿Qué sería…?

De pronto, vio como el tono rosado cubría los pómulos del niño, y eso, la dejó cautivada.

.

.

Su pequeña mano subió lentamente, hasta tocar los pómulos de la pequeña.

_Suave_.

Eran realmente _suaves_.

Y eso, le gustó.

De pronto, su pequeño ototo llegó corriendo:

— ¡Aniki! — llegó el pequeño todo agitado, y después, frunció el ceño a la pequeña de cabellos rosas. — ¿Qué _le_ haces a _mi_ aniki, Sakura-chan?

¿_Sakura_?

¿_Así_ se llama?

¡Vaya! Como que le queda…

La pequeña parpadeó varias veces, no comprendiendo la pregunta de Sasuke, ¿Qué le estaba haciendo _ella_ al hermano de Sasuke?

¡Un momento! ¿Este chico es el hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun?

Pues, si, eso parece…

— No sé de qué me hablas, Sasuke-kun…

¿Mmm? ¿Son compañeros? Eso parece…

Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño, y de manera rápida, tomó la mano de su aniki, y sin dejar que hablara, le dijo a Sakura:

— Ya nos tenemos que ir, adiós Sakura-chan

— Adiós… — dijo la pequeña

E Itachi, siendo jalado por su pequeño hermano, se quedó viendo a la pequeña de cabellos rosas.

¿Sería…?

¿Sería que se había enamorado a primera vista, justo como lo dicen las _telenovelas_ de su mamá?

¿Ese era su _primer amor_?

Tal vez y si…

.

.

.

**Editado: 12/Junio/13  
**

* * *

_Próx. Cap:  
_

_#12: First Kiss_


	12. First Kiss

.

.

**Naruto no es mio.**

**Pero la historia si, no tomes lo que no es tuyo sin permiso.**

**Di no al plagio.**

**Título:** Of Weird and Beautiful Things, Capítulo 12, Drabble # 42

**R:** T

**Tipo:** 2/3 capítulos

**Cantidad de Palabras:** 1,106

**Summary:** Alguien lo empujó, y sin quererlo, sus labios se pegaron con los de aquella joven de cabellos rosados…

**Advertencia:** Algunas palabras.

**A/N:** T-T ya lo había puesto, y sin querer, lo borré T-T

Nuevamente una disculpa por la tardanza!

PD: Todos los caps editados de A/N

**16/Junio/13: **Hola! Solo vine a aclarar lo de las edades xD

Sakura: 15

Sasuke, Naruto: 16

Itachi: 20

Shisui: 22

Kisame: 23

.

.

Of Weird and Beautiful Things

ItaSaku AU

Moderno

Romance/Humor

Drabble

Capítulo 12:

First Kiss

2/3

.

.

Si, cuando se enamoró por primera vez, tenía once años.

La pequeña de cabellos rosas que lo enamoró, y lo tiene todavía así, tiene ya dieciséis años, unos meses menor que su ototo y Naruto-kun.

Y aún ahora, se le hace un encanto.

.

.

— Itachi-san, ¿estás seguro? — Era definitivo, lo haría. Y todo porque los Uchiha no eran cobardes.

— Hm…— Que mejor respuesta para alguien como Kisame.

Kisame quiso reírse, ¿acaso aquel muchacho estaba nervioso? Pues daba igual, esto requería de la ayuda de su fiel compatriota de batallas, y gran amigo suyo y de Itachi: Uchiha Shisui. Sonrió maliciosamente, Itachi conseguiría por fin a su primera novia.

.

.

— ¡¿_Qué qué_?! — Como siempre, el imbécil de Naruto, escandaloso, llamando la atención de todos.

Sasuke tosió, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decidió contestarle a Naruto:

— ¿Eres estúpido o te haces? ¿No escuchaste, imbécil? — Sasuke estaba que se lo cargaba el tren. En primera, porque el estúpido de Naruto no iba a ser de mucha ayuda; en segunda, porque sabe de los planes de su hermano mayor. Y por lo pronto, no había tercera.

— ¡¿Cómo no quieres que me alarme?! ¡¿Sabes lo que significa esto?! ¡Sakura-chan…! ¡Ella, tan pura, y tu hermano, tan, tan…! ¡No sé, me pone la piel de gallina de tan solo pensarlo! — Naruto estaba que lloraba como niño en frente de todos, en esa cafetería.

— ¡¿Qué no te puedes callar?! ¡No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, mañana es _eso_! — y no lo podía creer, Naruto se había desmayado.

.

.

— ¡¿Cómo crees, Kisame, _my friend*_?!— y pues sí, Uchiha Shisui tenía fama de escandaloso, hiperactivo y más. No muy querido por muchos Uchihas, si le preguntan a Kisame.

— Pues sí, Itachi-san me lo dijo… En primera fila. — Era extraño, le da risa de pensarlo. — a Itachi-san le gusta la mocosa que es amiga de su hermanito. Esa de cabello rosa chicle. — Pues Kisame siempre ha sido así de rudo, y si Itachi lo escuchara hablar de esa _mocosa_ de cabellos rosas que le gusta, ya le habría puesto el ojo morado e hinchado, eso lo sabe Shisui. Shisui sonrió de forma torcida.

— Pues, Kisame, mi amigo, no sé tú, pero, yo al menos, tengo un plan…— y así, fue como al día siguiente, ellos fueron testigos de algo un tanto gracioso.

.

.

— ¿C-cómo? — Estaba que no se lo creía.

Itachi estaba muy nervioso, y gracias a Kami, que estaban solos. Jamás se permitiría mostrar esta faceta en frente de nadie más que ella.

— ¿T-te gustaría salir conmigo? — Listo, ya está, lo dijo, le preguntó. Y si no fuera por el leve tartamudeo y sus mejillas un tanto sonrosadas, Sakura habría pensado que estaba muy seguro de sí mismo. Nerviosa, se quedó callada por un minuto. El minuto más largo hasta el momento en la existencia de Itachi.

Abrió la boca, decidida a contestarle. Después de todo, esto lo había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Sonrojada, nerviosa y tímida, le dio su respuesta:

— A-acepto…— Sus nobles ojos verdes brillaban de alegría; su suave boca curvada hacia arriba, mostrando una bonita sonrisa, era hermosa. Y sí, listo, por fin lo había logrado, le había pedido una cita a su querida niña.

.

.

— ¡Espérame, bastardo! — Ay, Naruto, con ganas de lanzarte por un barranco, Y sí, Sasuke muchas veces pensaba así, pero se lo omitía por "respeto". Chiquillo escandaloso.

— ¿Quieres que nos descubran, tonto? — Listo, rápido, sincero y brutal, como todo un orgulloso Uchiha.

— N-no, dattebayo…— casi lo dijo en un susurro, a veces Sasuke le daba un poco de ñañaras.

— Hm.

— ¿Y, cual es el plan?

— Fácil, sólo tenemos que esperar el momento. Y cuando sea, atacaremos. — _Pues ni que esto fuera una guerra o algo por el estilo_, Naruto lo pensó de esa forma, no revelando ni un ápice a su amigo.

— O…— y justo cuando iba a contestar, alguien los interrumpió.

— ¡Sasuke-chan! — lo que le faltaba a Sasuke.

— Shisui.

— ¡No me digas que andas aquí por Itachi! ¿Sabes que está en una cita con tu amiguita? — Ese Shisui lo hacía a propósito.

— ¡Claro que lo sabemos, 'ttebayo!

— ¡Espero hayan venido a colaborar con la causa, Itachi-chan estaba muy nervioso por su cita, y no queremos que _nada_ arruine eso, ¿verdad? — Ahí estaba, el tono amenazante de Uchiha Shisui. Shisui no se refería a nada, al contrario, se refería a _nadie_. En el fondo lo sabe, su hermano se carga el humor de los mil demonios, y Shisui le teme a eso, pero, para él y para Naruto, Sakura era más importante. Después de todo, Itachi no iba a saber que habían sido ellos los que arruinaron su cita… Y tampoco lo sabría Sakura, porque si no, la muchacha de cabellos rosas les metería tal paliza, como para recordarla toda la vida.

— Hn, no sé de qué me hablas. Nosotros estamos aquí por _otras _causas.

— ¡No me digas! — Irónico. — ¡Así que estás aquí por _otras_ causas!

— Venimos por un disco. Eso es todo. — Sasuke, brutal, sincero, pero lamentablemente, su primo ya se conocía sus mañas.

— Conmigo no tienes porqué fingir. Sabemos que están aquí para arruinar su cita.

Kisame, quien se había mantenido al margen, habló por primera vez:

— No planeo soportar su mal humor.

— Pues debo insistir, estamos aquí por otras causas. Y ya nos vamos. — Agarró de la chaqueta a su amigo, sin fijarse en lo que hacía, provocando que empujara a un joven, y aterrizara en los brazos de una muchacha, plantándole un beso en la boca. Sasuke, sin darse cuenta de a quien había empujado, volvió a tomar a Naruto, listos para irse lejos de Shisui, pero…

— _¡Jajajajajaja!_ — Semejante carcajada del otro joven, ¿Qué carajos…?

Y pues sí, a aquel muchacho que acababa de empujar, no era ni más ni menos que su hermano mayor, besando a la _pequeña _Sakura. En la boca.

.

.

Alguien lo empujó con fuerza, terminó cayendo encima de Sakura, _besándola_ en los labios.

_¡oh, Kami! _ Y pues debe agradecer a aquel extraño que lo empujó. No solo por haber podido besar a Sakura sin pretexto alguno, sino porque él es el dueño de su primer beso, y además, porque ella besa de manera celestial.

.

.

— ¡Eres un estúpido, Sasuke!— Naruto, por décima vez, le gritó al odio. Si, ya sabía que era un estúpido. Él mismo arrojó a la boca del lobo a la pobre e inocente Sakura. Pero igual, parece que eso no era lo peor, sino la furia de Sakura, por intentar _arruinar_ su cita con Itachi.

* * *

Pues no entiendo xD

Según yo, estaba completo xDD

Igual le agregué lo último para que no se viera raro O-O

_Próx. Cap:_

_#13: Ámame en Cambio._


	13. Ámame en Cambio

.

.

**Título:** Of Weird and Beautiful Things, Capítulo 13, Drabble # 27: Ámame en Cambio

**R:** K+/T

**Tipo:** OS

**Cantidad de Palabras:** 250

**Summary:** Dame todo lo que te pida y te amaré en cambio…

**Advertencia:** Algunas palabras.

**Angst/Hurt/Comfort, Romance, etc.  
**

.

.

Of Weird and Beautiful Things

ItaSaku AU

Moderno

Drabble

Capítulo 13:

Ámame en Cambio

.

.

No podía más.

Le dolía, sabía que todo tenía un límite.

Además de eso, a él nada le parecía.

Le decía algo, y simplemente, no le gustaba…

Quería salir, y él estaba muy ocupado… O por el contrario, muy cansado para dedicarse a ella.

Y es que él siempre tenía una excusa bajo la manga.

Ya no podía más…

— _Itachi…_— le habló de manera seca, captando al instante la atención de su pareja.

— _¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien?_ — le pregunta, muy preocupado.

— _Itachi, ya no puedo más, yo… Este es mi límite, yo no te puedo amar, tú tampoco, ya no aguanto tu indiferencia para conmigo… Yo me tengo que ir…_

— _¡Sakura…! ¡Yo…! ¡Espera…!_— le habla, logrando que ella pare, a punto de abrir la puerta.

— _¿Qué?_ — le pregunta, con una indiferencia que le dolió hasta el fondo de su corazón.

— _¡Haré…! ¡Haré lo que sea para que me vuelvas a amar…!_— le grita, pronto viéndose interrumpido por ella.

— _¿De verdad?_ — Este asintió—_Dame todo lo que te pida, y yo, te amaré en cambio_— le dijo ella, sin titubear a la hora de responderle.

No dudó en preguntarle:

— _¿Qué es lo que…?_

— _Ámame en cambio…_— le contestó Sakura de manera rápida.

* * *

_A/N: Hola! Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer! Realmente no esperaba tantos lectores OoO! me he quedado con la boca abierta n_n_

_Igualmente, agradezco sus comentarios, que hayan agregado la historia a fav/seguir, y también, por leer. Espero que este también haya sido de vuestro agrado._

_a **Me Late El Lemon: **ya puse las edades :) en ambos caps._

_Gracias por todo, y espero esto haya sido de vuestro agrado :D_

* * *

_Próx. Cap:_

_#14: La Playa._


End file.
